A Fox's Love
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: koenma and botan get into a fight ending with botan getting hurt but she gets comforted by our favorite fox boy


A FOX'S LOVE

by: me

don't own characters, just plot

SPIRIT WORLD, KOENMA'S OFFICE

" BOTAN!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL TO NOT TO MIX UP THE FILES ON WHO KILLS THEMSELVES AND COMITS THE MURDERS!! " Koenma shouted out o his best ferry girl.

" I'm sorry Lord Koenma! It won't happen again I promise!" Botan shouted back in a weak voice, for she was on the break of tears.

This would always happen when she would accidently mix up the files, she and Koenma would always shout at each other, even though this is the normal round of shouts today was different. Botan had finally gotten fed up with th shouting and was going to leave so her boss would calm down for awhile, but sadly, that didn't happen.

As Botan went toward the door, Koenma shouted out again, " Where do you think your going! Your not leaving until you fix this mess you made with the files!"

" But Lord Koenma. You usually do that." Botan replied as she put her hand on the door of the office and about to turn the knob when she heard a popping sound and knew that Koenma had transformed into his teenage self and that was another thing that was different, he **never** did that when they had their shouting fits.

" Koenma what are yo.." Botan started but was cut off as Koenma came over to her and he grabbed her arm and nearly pulled it out of its socket.

" If you think I'm going to let you walk out of here without fixing this your crazy!" Koenma said in a scarily calm voice before he raised his hand up in the air and proceeded to slap Botan across the face and then he started to punch her in the mouth and in the gut as he then slammed her up against the wall.

It on like this for what felt like to Botan forever, which was only about 30 minutes, until Koenma finally stopped and then said in that calm voice again,

" Get outta my site before I do something worse than this." And with that he went back to his desk and started to stamp.

With th little strength Botan had left, she summoned her oar and went out the door that had come open during the beating and left the palace as fast as she could.

Once she was sure that she was far enough, she landed near the river Styx and began to cry since the beating even started.

_' Now what I'm going to do, I can't go back after that...I guess I could go to the human world and relax a bit in the park. Heh. If I'm lucky I might run into one of my friends while I'm there.'_

And so Botan gathered up some more strenght and summoned her oar once again and left for the Human World and hopefully one of her friends might be at the park as well.

HUMAN WORLD, KURAMA'S HOUSE

Kurama was lying down in his bed trying to get to sleep, but couldn't stop thinking about a certain blue-haired beauty named Botan, in fact neither could his demon side.

_' Why can't stop thinking about her.' __**'Maybe because you love her just as much as I do.'**__ ' That's a twist concerding you don't know the first thing about love.' __**' Well thanks to our human mother I do now so shut the hell up about it! ' **__' Maybe you should shut up.' __**' That's it! I'm taking over and I'm going to go for run in that human park you seem to like.' **__' I'll only let you ake over if you don't do anything like stealing.' __**' You have my word as a fox not to steal anything. I just want to be let to run. That might help us with this little problem about thinking about the grim reaper.' **__ ' Don't you make fun of her.' __**' I'm not. I always liked to call her that. Hell we might get lucky and see her in that park. I heard from Hiei at one point that she liked to go there herself and just enjoy the sencery.'**_

And with that Kurama let his demon side take over for the moment.

_**'Finally a chance to stretch out a little.' **_And out the window Youko went and to the park that his human side seemed to like so much.

Little did the fox know that at that very moment, the girl that he and his human side were thinking about was already on her way to the same park he was going to.

WITH BOTAN

_' Finally made it!' _Botan thought as she came to the lake that was in the park she wanted to visit, since she hasn't been there in while, she gentley landed near the edge of the lake and went to her human form wearing her favorite jeans and a white sleevless under-shirt that looked like a guys kind of shirt, with her brown boots to top off the look she had. But sadly her didn't match what she was feeling, since she still had her bruises and somehow got small cuts from when Koenma had beaten her just an hour ago.

Botan looked around her to see if she could see any of her friends that have came out or a late night walk. But all she could see was her reflection in the lake.

" I guess there all asleep." Botan said herself as she sat down on a park bench and just looked out over the lake, when she heard a rustle from behind her so she picked up a small rock and threw the rock where she heard the sound.

WITH YOUKO

Youko was running as fast as he could to get to the lake in hopes of seeing the girl that had kept him and his human side up tonight. _**' Could just be getting my hopes up but I just can't wait to see hr if she..' **_ Youko stopped his thought as he stopped running when he smelt that scent that would drive him **and** his human side crazy. _**' Well I'll be. She **_**is**_** here. But why does she smell of blood and tears?' **_Youko thought as he took in more of Botan's scent. _**' If anyone's hurt her I'll kill 'em!' **_Youko thought as he came up behind Botan as she was sitting on the park bench looking out at the lake. _** ' Better make a sound so as not to frighten her away.'**_ Youko thought again as he came down from he tree he was on and into bushes and rusled them so she would know that he was there.

He thought she would turn around and greet him with cheerful hello she always gave his human side, but he didn't was getting hit with rock! Sure she turned around and she did greet him but not like wanted, the bruise on his upper arm proof enough.

" Why did you do that for? " He asked as he first looked at the bruise on his arm, _**' She's good a throwing things and hurting when she's frightened.'**_, Youko thought as he then looked at Botan as he came out of the bushes, but stopped short of greeting her properly. _**' Someone did hurt her! When I found who it was I 'm going to kill them slowly and painful, whether it was a human, demon, or another spirit! I'll tear 'em limb from limb for what they did to MY mate!' **_Youko thought as he clutched his clawed hand into a fist.

" Well excuse me if I felt threaten by that noise after what happened to me just an hour ago!" Botan shouted as she heard the voice of her friends demon side from the bushes as he came out and looked at where she had hit him then at her and when he did she saw how angry he was and was reminded of what happened to her, especially when she saw his clawed hand clinch into a fist and heard his angry growl that scared her more than Koenma had.

As Youko was clinching his fist he stopped when he smelt pure terror from Botan and saw her go to the ground and started to plead that he not hurt her. _** 'Why would she think that **_**I **_**would hurt someone as incent and cheerful as her.'**_ It took him moment before he remembered her face and the bruises and cuts that adored her beautiful face.

Youko un-clintched his fist and came over to Botan, who was still on the ground, and picked her up and sat her in his lap, as he nuzzled the side of her face, being careful of the cuts that stung, he said to her what he had wanted to say to her since he realized that he had fallen for her.

" Botan, you know that I would never hurt you like that or any other way. Your too precise to me than any thing that I've ever stolen in life as a theif and both me and my human side mean this. We love you too much and would kill those that had harmed you in any way, like now."

Botan had started to cry as she heard Youko confess his feelings of him and his human side to her and felt the same as he did and proceeded to tell him,

" Oh Kurama. I love you both as well." And she hugged him for the longest she could, as she let go she saw traces of youko's human side in his face he looked at her with love in his eyes as he lent forward and kissed her with all the love he held for her.

Later on Youko found out who had hurt his mate and contacted his friends, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and surprisingly Hiei the next morning, and they all went to the spirit world, even Hiei, and meet with Koenma and with in the hour had him in worse shape than what he put Botan in the night before.

" I can't believe that guy beating up someone like Botan! I mean she's like sister to me!" both Yusuke and Kuwabara said as they left the spirit world with Kurama and Hiei behind them.

" So did you two finally become mates?" Hiei asked the fox beside him.

" Yes. Last night." Kurama answered, back in his human form.

" Took you long enough. the detective already married Keiko and Touya mated with my sister just last week."

" Really? Tell your sister Touya congraulations for me the next time you see them." Kurama replied in a much better mood after beating up Koenma.

" Hn."

" Oh by the way Hiei, before I forget." Kurama said as he was about to go to his home.

" What?" Hiei asked as he waited for what his friend was going to say.

" When you said it took me long enough why aren't you and Mukuro mated yet?"

" Hn!" Was Kurama's anwser as Hiei disappeared to where no one knows.

Kurama then went to his home and to his mate.

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW:)


End file.
